1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to HDMI connectors, and particular to an HDMI connector that reduces crosstalk between different channels to support higher data rates.
2. Description of the Related Art
High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is designed to transmit digital audiovisual signals from a source device to a sink device, usually for high-definition content such as 1080p video at 60 Hz. In order to take advantage of high resolution content, the physical HDMI connectors connecting two devices should support the full data rate of the content to be transmitted. As the need for supporting content of higher definition (e.g., 4k resolution content) arises, the ability of existing HDMI connectors to support these higher data rates has been limited by the crosstalk between different channels within an HDMI link. In addition to supporting these data rates, HDMI connectors generally must comply with the HDMI specification, preferably with backwards compatibility.
One approach is to compress the higher resolution content in order to meet the lower data rates that can be supported by existing HDMI connectors. However, this can lead to performance and other problems.
Thus, there is a need for HDMI connectors to support higher data rates.